Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time
Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time is the first Weekenders/Don Bluth crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. it will appear on Pandora.TV in around 2020. (in honor of the real film's 31st or 32nd anniversary) Plot As the film opens, the narrator explains that a drought is occurring. To escape it the dinosaurs are migrating in search of the "Great Valley," a lush, Utopian paradise. A "Longneck" herd gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot. As he grows older, his mother tells him stories of the Great Valley, where there is plenty of food, fresh water, a place far from predators, and a chance to start a new life together. On the way, Littlefoot meets Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis who were trying to find The Great Valley too and figure going with the herd would get them there in no time. Continuing on with the trek, Littlefoot's mother informs him of the prejudice between the different dinosaur species when he tries to play with a "Threehorn" girl named Cera, but her father stops him. That night, Tino & his friends, along with Littlefoot and Cera meet again, and play together for a while until Sharptooth attacks. Littlefoot's mother intervenes, battling with Sharptooth and suffering severe injuries, but managing to defeat him by pushing him into a deep chasm. At the same time, an "earthshake" occurs, opening a deep ravine in the ground, which swallows up Sharptooth and a great deal of other dinosaurs. Tino & friends are separated from many of the dinosaur herds, including Littlefoot's and Cera's. Littlefoot finds his mother when the earthquake ends, but she is mortally wounded, and dies. Feeling depressed and confused, Littlefoot accidentally slides down a ravine, where he meets an old armored dinosaur named Rooter, who consoles him upon learning of his mother's death. After mourning for some time, Littlefoot hears his mother speak to him through his heart, and reminds him how to reach the Great Valley. As he makes his way, he reunites with Tino & the gang who tried to get back home but were separated when the earthquake happen. They briefly meet up with Cera and asks her to join them to the Great Valley, but she refuses taking another path alone. They later meet a cheerful "Bigmouth" named Ducky, who asks to join him. As they travel, and try to find food along the way, they encounter an aerophobic "Flyer" named Petrie, who joins them on their quest. Meanwhile, Cera encounters the comatose Sharptooth, whom she believes to be dead, and charges at mischievously, though this accidently awakens him. As she flees, she meets up with the others and warns them about Sharptooth; Littlefoot does not believe her, being convinced that Sharptooth is dead. As Cera describes the encounter {exaggerating her bravery}, she accidently flings Ducky near a patch of grass, which has a hatching egg containing a baby "Spiketail". Ducky names him Spike and brings him into their band. Seeking the Great Valley, they find a river leading to a cluster of trees, which is rapidly depleted by a herd of starving sauropods. Searching for remaining growth, they discover a single leaf-bearing tree, and obtain food by piling atop each other to reach it and pull it down. Cera remains aloof and arrogant, boasting that she is independent, but at nightfall, she, along with the others, gravitates to Littlefoot's sleeping nest for warmth and companionship. Sharptooth attacks them in the morning, but they escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him, and discover a Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother. Although they pass other landmarks she mentioned, such as string of volcanoes, Cera grows impatient as the search begins to yield no results and quarrels with Littlefoot, causing a schism in the little herd {Tino & friends watch helplessly as their friends quarrel}. Littlefoot continues in the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera, who goes another way {Tino & friends go because they believe it to be easy and all they wanted was to get to the Great Valley}. As Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish Spike, and Petrie fall into danger involving a lava barrier and a tar pit, Littlefoot comes and rescues them. They then save Cera from an aggressive herd of Pachycephalosaurus while disguised as a giant tar-monster, which frightens Cera. Angry, humiliated and heartbroken, Cera tearfully leaves the group. The next day, the others are frolicking in a pond when Sharptooth appears nearby. Determined to defeat him, Littlefoot formulates a plan to lure him to the deep end of the pond, drop a large rock from the edge of a nearby cliff onto his head, and thus drown him. As Ducky and Lor lure him to the water, Littlefoot, Spike and the others have trouble moving the rock. During the proceeding struggle, a hot draft from Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to master his powers of flight. Sharptooth jumps onto the rock they are pushin, taking Ducky and Petrie with him to where they are. At that moment, Cera shows up and helps the plan to be completed; defeating Sharptooth for good. But Sharptooth grabs Petrie in his jaws as he falls towards the water and they both fall in. After a few tense moments, Petrie emerges from the water alive. Sharptooth however is not seen or found and is presumed dead. Littlefoot then follows a cloud that looks like his mother. The cloud leads him to the Great Valley, where the children's surviving relatives are already settled. Petrie and Ducky rejoin their families, and Ducky's family adopts Spike. Cera reunites with her father, and Littlefoot joins his grandparents. With their mission complete and leading the children safely, the film concludes as Tino & friends look on with an indication of the protagonists' companionship. Trivia *Littlefoot and his friends will see Tino and his friends again and meets Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Dot, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Oopsy Bear, Grumpy Bear, and Share Bear in Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *This film takes place between Daniel Eposito's films [https://poohadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Pooh%27s_Adventures_of_Rock_and_Rule Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule] and Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Judith Barsi as Ducky * Will Ryan as Petrie * Helen Shaver as Littlefoot's mother * Burke Byrnes as Cera's father * Bill Erwin as Littlefoot's grandfather * Pat Hingle as Narrator and Rooter Transcript /Transcript}} Links *Part 1 - TBA *Part 2 - TBA *Part 3 - TBA *Part 4 - TBA *Part 5 - TBA *Part 6 - TBA *End Credits - TBA Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Steven Spielberg films Category:Weekenders/Don Bluth films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Weekenders/Land Before Time crossovers Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Judith Barsi